


That's what friends are for

by ChiefOfLaurians



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefOfLaurians/pseuds/ChiefOfLaurians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern high school AU : During a sleepover Angie discovers  that Peggy has yet to have her first kiss so she decides she's going to teach her how to kiss.  After all that's what friends are for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by this headcanon http://cartinelliheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/143878525599/awwww-what-if-high-school-peggy-and-angie-are 
> 
> I must say that I love High School AU and Peggy and Angie being all cute, fluffy and awkward... so here's the result. In short those two idiots give me life.

 

« _Now your turn English, who was your first kiss and what was it like?_ ”

 

“ _It’s classified Angie, I am not disclosing this._ ”

 

 _“But we had an agreement, I tell you about  mine, you tell me about yours_.” Angie emphasized the ‘yours’ part while looking insistently at Peggy.

 

“ _We had no such agreement_.”

 

“ _Yeah we did!_ ”

 

“ _No, as I recall, you did all the talking Ange, and I never agreed to anything. You said ‘Oh English I know! Let’s talk about our first kiss!’_ “ Peggy mocked imitating Angie’s American accent. “ _And then you went on telling me about it. I never said anything_. ”  

 

“ _Well it was implied!_ ”

 

“ _No it was not!_ ”

 

“ _But Peggyyyy, we are friends, why don’t you wanna tell meeee?_ ” Angie pleaded with puppy eyes. “ _I promise I’m not gonna make fun of ya and that I won’t tell a soul, even my cat._ ”

 

“ _That is such a relief Darling but no. I don’t want to talk about this; can we change the subject please?_ ”

 

“ _Was it that bad? Oh my gosh don’t tell me it was Jack. Oh no not Howard?_ ” Angie mocked with wide eyes feigning shock.

 

“ _That is enough Angie, I am not talking about it, end of the discussion. And Jack really? You bloody well know I cannot bear the guy._ ” Peggy snapped more embarrassed than angry.

 

“ _Jeez Louise … you never tell me anything English. I always share things with you, but you are always so private I respect that, I do, but sometimes it feels like you don’t trust me. I’m supposed to be your best friend Peg, the one you tell all your dirty secrets to, but, maybe I was wrong. You always brush me off, it’s a wonder you ever agreed to do a sleepover with me in the first place. Let’s go to bed, I’m tired_ ” Angie turned around and pulled the blanket over herself.

 

Peggy felt really bad, it’s true she could be quite distant sometimes but she did not mean it. She had always been a bit socially awkward, never quite knowing what to do or say. She was working on that and Angie had helped her a lot but she still had progress to make. She put her hand on Angie’s shoulder and said genuinely:

“ _Angie… You are my best friend, I did not mean to hurt you. I am sorry I am not better equipped to deal with this friendship thing. I have never been good  at it and I thank you for being patient with me….  I did not want to tell you because_ …”

 

Angie couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her and, at that moment, Peggy realized that she had been played. Angie had faked being mad. Gosh she would be a damn fine actress one day.

 

“ _Bloody hell Angie, you tried to trick me into telling you!  You are the worst!_ ” she hit her with her pillow.

 

“ _Well a girl’s gotta do what she’s gotta do_ ” she said playfully “ _and  you know I never miss a chance to practice my acting skills_. _So Peg do continue, you were about to reveal an important piece of information_.”

 

Peggy was not even mad at her. Angie was just being Angie, she had always enjoyed pushing her buttons. To hell with it, she knew her friend wouldn’t stop until she told her. She’s always had this habit of getting what she wanted with her. Indeed it was really hard to say no to Angie especially when she gave you her pleading puppy look, that is to say the look she was currently giving the brunette at the moment.

 

“ _Because... becauseihaveneverhadafirstkiss_ ” She said rapidly looking away while blushing.

 

“ _What was that English?_ ”

 

“ _I have never kissed anyone._ ” She looked down and avoided Angie’s gaze. Peggy was becoming redder and redder. Every one of her friends had already dated someone and while she did not care about what others thought of her she cared about what Angie would think. She just wanted to wait for the right partner. Maybe she had found her but there was no way that person felt the same way about her. She had developed a crush on her adorable best friend, who was completely straight. Indeed, Angie only talked about boys, there was no way she could be attracted to her.

 

 

“ _Oh my god English, really?  I woulda never guessed_.”

While Angie had only ever kissed boys, she had soon realized her interests laid elsewhere. Elsewhere being on a gorgeous British girl with an accent and legs to die for who also happened to be her best friend. But she was too scared to admit it and she did not want to be the reason for Peggy to get into trouble, especially when she was only starting to make more friends. She knew how mean teenagers could be. That’s also why she tried to hide her interest in girls by talking about boys constantly.

An idea bloomed into Angie’s head, an awfully mad but amazing idea. Or at least that’s what she thought.

“ _I gotta teach ya how to kiss!_ ”

 

The English girl replied nervously while playing with her fingers. “ _Darling, I do appreciate the offer but..._ ” 

 

“ _Peggy you are my best friend, I don’t mind as long as you are okay with it. That’s what friends are for_.” Angie interrupted her with a hopeful smile that she tried to hide as best as she could. She did not want to appear too eager, that would be a dead giveaway and it could scare Peggy off.

 

“ _To practice kissing?_ ” Peggy raised an eyebrow.

 

“ _Yeah, it’s no big deal_ ”

 

“ _I am not sure I…_ ” Peggy started not quite sure how to finish her sentence. She was becoming quite flustered. Surely Angie will be the death of her.

 

“ _Sit up and close your eyes English_ ”

 

“ _What?_ ” Peggy interjected too quickly with a strained voice.

 

“ _I said ‘sit up and close your eyes’, I am gonna kiss you_ ”.

 

“ _No you’re not_ ” Peggy’s heart was beating really fast and she suddenly felt very hot. No this could not happen. She couldn’t let this happen, especially given the way she felt about the Italian girl.

 

“ _Yes I am_ ” Angie took away Peggy’s blanket to make her move.

 

“ _Hey!_ ” Peggy grabbed her pillow and threw it at Angie.

 

“ _Oh you asked for it_ ” Angie replied with a smirked and started to tickle Peggy who couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“ _Angie,  please stop_.” She managed to say between giggles. Suddenly realizing how close their faces where Angie stopped and sat up rapidly quite flustered. Maybe teaching Peggy how to kiss wasn’t such a good idea after all, in particular if it was going to be a one-time thing. She did not know how she would be able to go back to being just friends after that but at the same time she really wanted to kiss Peggy Carter and there would never be another occasion like this. Angie licked her lips and looked at Peggy’s. 

 

Peggy sat up and looked into Angie’s eyes. Maybe if Angie wanted to teach her how to kiss she could accept and therefore indulge in her fantasy at the same time: have her first kiss with her best friend. Even if it didn’t mean anything to Angie, at least she would know what kissing Angie Martinelli felt like “ _So tell me about kissing dear teacher._ ” Peggy teased after a few minutes of silence. It was a win-win situation and no harm would be done.

 

This seemed to boost back Angie’s confidence. And to be honest she couldn’t go back now especially since she had offered.

“ _So erm you just close your eyes and I’ll take care of everything, just focus on the feeling and try to replicate what I do_.”

 

This did not seem so hard Peggy thought.  She closed her eyes.

 

Angie admired her for a few seconds before leaning slowly forward. But just before she crashed her lips onto Peggy’s, the English girl panicked and opened her eyes. “ _Wait_ ” she said. But while doing so she turned her head violently and hit Angie’s  jaw.  “ _Oh my gosh Angie I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that. Bloody Nora… Maybe this was a terrible idea_.”

 

“ _Ouch_ ” Angie rubbed her jaw with her right hand.  Then, when she realized how bad Peggy was feeling she grabbed her knee “ _Hey English, these things happen, it’s okay, I’m fine._ ”

 

“ _I am such an idiot. I’m not even able to kiss someone without maiming them.”_ Maybe this was a sign that they should just call it a night.

 

“ _Hey English relax, that’s why you have me: to prevent anything like this from happening again. I’m gonna teach ya and before you know it, you will kiss like a pro._ ”

 

“ _You want to try again, even after this incident? Are you sure?_ “

 

“ _Yeah that’s what friends are for, right?  I promised my student a lesson and she’s gonna get it no matter what_. _Well that is unless she kills me first_ ” Angie teased.

 

Peggy blushed “ _hum okay_ ” she said at a loss for words. It was too late, she couldn’t be saved, she was in too deep.

 

“ _Just this time, try not to move too suddenly please_ ” Angie said playfully

 

Peggy nodded shyly while blushing profusely.

 

“ _So attempt kissing number 2, Action!_ ” Angie laughed. Peggy closed her eyes again and swallowed soundly.  She was just too cute for words Angie thought.

She started by cupping Peggy’s cheek to give her a little heads up so that she would be less surprised. “ _I’m leaning forward_ ” the Italian girl whispered. Angie stopped a few millimeters away from Peggy’s mouth. Peggy’s breathing was heavy and Angie swore she could almost hear the brunette’s erratic heartbeat.  “ _I’m gonna kiss you now_ ”. Angie gently crashed her lips to Peggy’s. She let Peggy familiarize herself with the feeling before moving slowly.  It took Peggy a few moments before following Angie’s lead. Then, much to Angie’s surprise, Peggy’s tongue asked for entrance and she gladly allowed it. Her friend would never cease to amaze her.  Peggy who was so nervous just a few seconds ago was now full of confidence. Peggy moaned into the kiss as their tongues were dancing around one another. They eventually parted, both were panting and extremely flustered.

 

“ _Hum thank you for that Angie, that was very erm educational_ ”. Peggy said while touching her lips.

 

“ _You’re welcome English. Glad I could be of assistance_ ” Angie said smiling with a hint of sadness. That was the best kiss she had ever had and now it was over.

 

They both laid back silently in the bed thinking about the kiss.

 

“ _So how do you feel now?_ ” Angie asked tentatively a few minutes after.

 

“ _I don’t know_ ” Peggy replied lost in thoughts.

 

“ _What did you think of the kiss?_ ” Angie wanted to lighten up the mood as the atmosphere was really heavy and the silence was not helping at all.

 

“ _Are you asking me if you are a good kisser?_ ” Peggy teased

 

“ _Why Peggy Carter I would never. And I know for a fact that I am. Ya can’t fake a moan like that English.”_ Angie was smirking now.

 

“ _Cheeky_ ”

 

“ _Hey!! If you wanna know, you’re not too bad yourself when you’re not trying to knock me out_.”

 

“ _That was an accident Angie!_ ”

 

“ _Sure. You were just too scared of having your first kiss I’d say_ ”

 

“ _I was not_!”

 

“ _You so were!_ _Peggy Carter was afraaiiiiiid of hmpfff_ ”

 

Peggy had managed to straddle Angie and kissed her again to shut her up.

 

“ _Wow, look who’s eager now_ ” Angie smirked

 

“ _Shut up Angie_.” She said before the Italian girl captured her lips. Maybe Angie was not as straight as she let on?

 

 

 

After a heavy make out session Angie snuggled into Peggy’s arms. “ _I like you English, like I REALLY like you_ ”

 

“ _I figured that_ ” Peggy laughed. “ _Maybe friends do practice kissing on each other but they don’t spend an hour making out on a bed and they sure are not as flustered as you are afterwards_.”

 

“ _So what does this mean?_ ”

 

“ _It means I must be a wonderful kisser and that the student seems to have surpassed the teacher._ ”

 

“ _Haha very funny English_ ” Angie sulked.

 

“ _It means that I am certainly not opposed to the idea of kissing one another on a regular basis… if that’s what you want too… of course._ ” Peggy finished suddenly feeling unsure.

 

“ _Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend English?_ ”

 

“ _Maybe?_ ” Peggy looked away.

 

“ _If I had known all it would take would be to teach you how to kiss I woulda done it a lot sooner_ ”.

 


End file.
